Dakishimetai
by Cake Factory
Summary: Sasuke, ternyata dia bukanlah seorang teman yang buruk. Dia hanya kurang perhatian dan kasih sayang. Warning inside! /AU fic/ONE SHOOT/ RnR if u don't mind


**Warning : Abal, gaje, aneh, sok mellow, pendek, nista, AU fic**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Friendship / general**

**Rated : K+**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dakishimetai © Jungle Smile**

* * *

Keterangan:

_Sasuke's POV _(italic)

**Song's lyric **(bold)

* * *

Sasuke..

Saat pertama aku mengenalmu, yang ada dibenakku adalah; kau ini menyebalkan. Aku benar-benar membencimu. Seakan-akan kau ini adalah orang yang paling sempurna. Wajahmu yang tampan, otakmu yang encer. Tak heran mengapa kau selalu menjadi orang paling popular, terutama dikalangan para gadis.

Semua mata tertuju padamu. Mereka mengagumimu. Bukan hanya fisikmu, namun juga karena marga 'Uchiha' yang tersemat di belakang namamu. Uchiha. Memang sebuah klan yang cukup terpandang di Konoha. Dan mungkin membuatmu menjadi seorang yang amat sangat sombong bagiku. Kau selalu merasa bahwa kau ini hebat. Dan kau selalu saja memperolokku. Menyebalkan. Kalau saja bisa, aku ingin sekali menonjok mukamu, Sasuke Uchiha.

Tapi kau jarang sekali bicara padaku. Kalaupun bicara, mungkin kau hanya sekedar mengejekku lemah atau yang lainnya. Memang itu menyebalkan, tapi entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin sekali bicara padamu. Dan kupikir kita bisa menjadi teman baik.

_Naruto.._

_Aku selalu saja membencimu. Kau, yang bahkan tidak punya orang tua, dikucilkan seperti itu, selalu saja tersenyum. Entah apakah senyummu itu palsu atau tidak. Namun aku merasa benar-benar iri padamu. Kau selalu tersenyum, kapan saja, dimana saja. Aku? Jangan kau pernah berharap melihat senyum dari Uchiha._

_Senyummu itu seperti kau tidak punya beban saja. Aku? Aku selalu saja menangis terbayang masa laluku. Aku merasa tidak pantas untuk tersenyum di atas kesedihanku. Menyedihkan. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam dan dalam kesendirian._

Ternyata Sasuke, seorang yang benar-benar sombong, begitu terlihat rapuh. Pernah saat aku berjalan di dekat sungai saat sore hari, aku melihatnya berdiri sendirian sambil menatap sungai di hadapannya. Aku melihat bahunya bergetar. Kurasa dia sedang terisak.

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau seorang Sasuke Uchiha bisa menangis. Mungkin dia kesepian. Setelah seluruh anggota klannya tewas dibantai oleh kakaknya sendiri, dan kini yang tersisa hanya dia seorang. Dia belum terbiasa hidup tanpa orang tua, tidak seperti diriku. Sedikit-sedikit aku jadi merasa iba padanya.

Jika saja aku punya kekuatan untuk bisa mendekatimu, yang sepertinya angkuh dan anti berdekatan dan bicara pada orang, Aku pasti memelukmu. Aku pasti akan berada di sampingmu. Supaya kau tidak merasa kesepian lagi.

_Yeah. Sejak kau menyapaku, dank au terus saja mendekatiku, akhirnya aku menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menuruti apa maumu. Kau yang saat itu mengatakan, "_aku yakin kita bisa berteman baik dan kita juga bisa mengobrol tentang banyak hal_,"membuatku benar-benar ingin mencoba berteman denganmu. Hingga aku merasa waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Aku juga baru menyadari bahwa setiap hari aku selalu bersamamu._

_Hingga suatu hari, aku kelepasan untuk tertawa. Aku masih ingat mukamu yang terkejut itu. Kau kaget melihat seorang Sasuke Uchiha tertawa, ya?_

_Dan kuakui, bersamamu membuat hariku menjadi menyenangkan, Naruto. Meskipun kau terkadang menyebalkan dan benar-benar berisik. Tapi itulah keistimewaanmu. Kau tidak pernah lagi membuat hariku sepi, dan dengan usahamu mendekatiku, benar-benar memberikan sebuah keceriaan tersendiri bagiku._

Akhirnya, KAU TERTAWA, Sasuke! Aku senang kau bisa ceria seperti itu. Kau tahu, wajahmu yang tersenyum seperti itu benar-benar terlihat tampan dan menggemaskan. Haha. Dan aku juga tertawa melihat mukamu yang merah itu seraya berkata,"_sial, Dobe. Aku bukan gay!_" hahaha. Andai saja Sakura-chan dan Kakashi-sensei melihat hal langka macam ini. Hmm.

Dan syukurlah, kau sekarang tidak lagi suka menekuk wajah seperti kau yang dulu. Kau tahu, Sasuke? Wajahmu jelek sekali kalau kau tidak mau tersenyum. Dan kau dengan santainya membalas,"_cih, tidak seperti kau saja, dobe. Begini-begini juga banyak yang mengejarku_," dasar kau Sasuke. Terlalu PD. Cuihh!

_Haha. Memang nasibmu saja punya wajah tidak populer. Hey, Dobe. Rasanya kau ini selalu saja tersenyum, ya. Kau bahkan tidap pernah menunjukkan wajah sedihmu itu. Mungkin kau adalah orang yang paling bahagia. Maafkan aku, dulu aku pernah mengejekmu tidak punya orang tua._

Yeah, tidak apa, Teme. Hey, siapa bilang aku adalah orang paling bahagia? Sebenarnya aku juga sama seperti dirimu, Teme. Aku selalu saja merasa kesepian. Tapi karena sekarang aku mempunyai teman-teman dan juga dirimu, aku sudah tidak merasa kesepian lagi. kau tahu? Sendirian benar-benar membuatmu ingin enyah dari muka bumi.

Saat itu mukamu kembali masam. Uh, sepertinya aku mengatakan hal yang tidak mengenakkan, ya? Um, Sasuke. Kalau melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu, rasanya aku ingin memelukmu. Aku benar-benar tidak suka melihatmu seperti itu.

_Eh? Aku tidak percaya dia berkata seperti itu. Kenapa ada orang yang begitu memperhatikanku, sementara aku tidak pernah sekalipun mempedulikan keadaan semua orang di sekitarku._

"_Hn, sudah kubilang kan, Dobe. Aku bukan gay." dan aku tersenyum lagi. entah kenapa jika bersama dengan Naruto, aku jadi sering tersenyum juga tertawa._

Haha. Ya ya, tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke. Aku juga bukan gay.

Jangan pernah lagi merasa sendiri, Sasuke. Ada aku, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, dan teman-teman yang lain. Berusahalah untuk membuka dirimu pada semua orang. Memang susah, tapi kalau kau mau belajar mungkin hal itu tidak lagi menjadi hal susah bagimu. Lalu, cobalah untuk menutup mata dan coba untuk melihat dengan hatimu. Dunia tidak begitu buruk tanpa keluarga kandungmu. Teman-temanmu juga bisa jadi keluargamu, Teme.

Sasuke, ternyata dia bukanlah seorang teman yang buruk. Dia hanya kurang perhatian dan kasih sayang. Hmm, jika dia mau, aku, Sakura-chan, dan Kakashi-sensei akan memberikan kasih sayang yang dia mau sebanyak-banyaknya. Um, tapi sepertinya tidak. Sasuke anak pemalu. Haha.

_Hn. Arigatou, Naruto. Inilah pertama kalinya bagiku merasakan hangatnya persahabatan._

**Have you ever been scared and all alone?**

**I guess everyone can be miserable and weak...**

**If I had more courage,**

**I would've hugged you tight.**

**Hey,**

**Everyone can feel like they're alone.**

**That's why we get scared.**

**There's nothing to be afraid of, though.**

**I will be there to hug you tight.**

**O W A R I**

**

* * *

  
**

Gyaaaaaaaaaa!! Gajee!!

Kok semakin dibaca semakin kerasa fluff yak? Apakah ada yang ngerasa ini semi shou-ai?? O__o

Dakishimetai – I Want Us to Hug – dinyanyikan oleh Jungle Smile yang jadi ost. Super GALS!

Huahauhauha. Naruto jadi nyasar ke Super GALS! Jahahaha *digetok*. Ah bodo amat. Mumpung ada inspirasi langsung aja ketik XP

Ah iya, Blooming lagi mampet T___T sekali ngetik Cuma dapet berapa kalimat doang. Huhh! Jadi kesel sendiri DX (jadi curcol :p)

Yah **mungkin** ini jadi fic terakhir sebelum saia hiatus. Huohoho. Kelas 3 boo. Siap-siap ujian DX

**REVIEW**?? *ngejilat tangan berlumuran darah*

(aih jadi psikopat gue =___=)


End file.
